Destiny's little game
by Mexerg
Summary: i unno whats going to happen later so i rated it.New Chappie! Draco falls for Ginny how will he get her attention? Sendin her anonimous love letters of course...what will happend when she finds out whoROMEO really is? plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything by that matter. Life sucks.  
  
Destiny's little game  
  
Chapter one  
  
- ANGEL  
  
By AtrueSlytherin  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I had heard plenty of times that you cant change your destiny, and I learned (the hard way) that it is true.  
  
My name is Draco Theodore Malfoy, and I learned a very valuable lesson during my last year in Hogwarts. You can't change your destiny. I know I have already said it, but honestly, I keep repeating it to myself. I just whish that this wasn't true, that I could go back and do things differently, but most of all I wish I could have saved her.  
  
Who is that her? She's the love of my life, but I found her too late. Her name was Virginia Weasley. And this is our story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late fall and I sat by The Great Lake watching the sunset. The sun was almost fully hidden by the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest, sending the last bright rays of light of the day. Just then a small figure appeared on the other side of the lake. I squinted and noticed that it was a girl. I could only make out her silhouette, because the sunlight was on my eyes. She was sort of short, slim, and with long hair. She was wearing a long dress that fitted her like a glove, but at the same time was loose around her. She looked like an angel.  
  
She stood there for a while staring into the deep lake, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She slowly walked towards the castle, meaning, my way. As she walked closer I got to see her better. A few minutes later she walked passed me, and didn't even notice me. But I did, I also noticed, to my surprise, that my beautiful angel was a Weasley.'  
  
Such irony. The first time I had used the word beautiful to describe someone it had been a Weasley.  
  
I went to bed that night, and couldn't get her out of my thoughts. I found myself thinking of various nonsense during my time awake that night. Such thoughts were things like: What would happen if I walked up to her and kissed her? Would she marry me if I asked her to? Would she run away with me?  
  
But then it hit me. She hated me, and my father would kill her if anything did happen between us. But then again nothing would ever happened between us.  
  
I didn't know what to do. The first person I ever loved, that was worth loving, was too good for me, and would never even notice me. And with that thought I fell asleep.  
  
I awoke the next day thankful that it was a Saturday. I had dreamed of her, but in my dream we weren't Ginny and Draco we were Romeo and Juliet. There was one difference between my dream and reality. SHE DIDN"T LOVE ME. How could I get that pass my thick head?.  
  
Then I had what I called a wonderful idea. Maybe she didn't love me, but I could make her love me. Not with potions or anything. The real thing, I would write to her everyday telling her how I felt, but I wouldn't tell her whom I was, maybe she would fall for me. I thought it was a flawless plan. So I got out of bed and quickly wrote her a note. But as I was beginning to write it I remembered that I didn't know her name. Not her real name at least. After passing for a few minutes my bedroom (Yes I had a private dorm. I WAS Head Boy.) I remembered having heard that dim wit Weasel, call her by her name one time, but what was it? Ginger? Gina? Ginny! That was it her name was Ginny.  
  
I quickly picked up my quill and began writing.  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue Please be my girl I truly love YOU  
  
Romeo.  
  
Ok so I sucked, but I had never written a poem in my life. I know this one doesn't count as one either, but it took me fifteen minutes to write so I'm happy with the results.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it fro chappie 1 I don't have a betta yet 4 this story.. so ne1 wanna b? plz review. I hoped u liked it 


	2. the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything by that matter. Life sucks.  
  
Destiny's little game  
  
Chapter two  
  
-  
  
By AtrueSlytherin  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I ran quickly took a shower got dressed and ran out of my room. I slowed down as I reached the Great Hall. I sat at the far end of the table, and scanned Gryffindor quickly. Then I saw her. Also sitting alone at the far end of her table. Eating slowly what seemed like French toasts. She looked beautiful. Yes for some reason I couldn't stop using that word.  
  
Ten minutes later the mail arrived. I saw the barn owl drop the letter on her plate and fly away. Then I looked at her. She opened my letter read it carefully and looked around the Hall. I looked away not wanting her to notice me staring at her. I looked up again when I was sure she wasn't looking, but I didn't like what I saw. She was smiling, at POTTER. Merlin, what was up with him? He didn't like her. Did he? He couldn't. She was mine. Dam it; if he did my plan was going to go to hell. They talked for a few minutes, and then Ginny left. I had to write another letter to her; SOON.  
  
I ran as fast as I could towards my bedroom. As soon as I ran in it I went to my desk and sat down to write a note.  
  
Ginny: You looked beautiful tonight at breakfast. I saw you with Harry. sorry to tell you I'm not him.  
  
Romeo.  
  
I just couldn't let her think that I was that bastard. And yes it did take a bit of time to write his name down. I would have rather call him anything else. I sent the note and went to the library. I knew I could find her there. Why? I don't know; she just seemed like the kind of person who liked to read.  
  
To my surprise she wasn't there. So I decided to do what I always did. Go to the lake. And there she was, reading a book. I walked away. I didn't want to be anywhere close to her at that moment, knowing that I would have trouble stopping the sudden urge I had of kissing her right there.  
  
That day I spent most of the day walking around the castle trying to get her off my mind. But I couldn't she looked even more beautiful every time I saw her. Even if half the times I saw her that day were after we had bumped into each other and were both on the floor.  
  
And so the weeks passed. It was now December, and I wanted to tell Ginny who I really was, but I didn't know how. So I decided to be her Secret Santa.  
  
That was when I remembered this song called 'The twelve days of Christmas' or something. Anyways I thought it would be a great opportunity to tell her who I was. I would send her gifts, and then at the end I would reveal my identity. What a perfect plan. So I made a list of possible things I could sent her. Like muggle stuff; perfumes; jewelry; etc. All I had to do now was buy the stuff and send it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
hope u liked it I know short but mind is dry! 


	3. Romeo and Fire angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything by that matter. Life sucks.  
  
Destiny's little game  
  
Chapter three  
  
- Romeo and Fire Angel.  
  
By AtrueSlytherin  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok so I didn't really know what to get her, but how to shop? I could sneak out of school and go to Hogsmade, but then coming back with al those things would really suck, even with a shrinking spell. So I used what every smart person would use. CATALOGS.  
  
Most shops in Hogsmade now sent stuff via owl, how cool was that? I know totally muggle. Anyways I remembered getting one from this new muggle shop, I don't remember why I decided to keep it though; I'll have to try. Amazingly enough I found a great first present, a laptop, it said it could be used in wizard places without a problem. So I got two of those (one for me. I know totally weird me getting muggle stuff, but I have to know what the hell I'm getting he don't I?) Then I found these great things for the laptop, a microphone and a digital camera (second present even if I didn't know what they were). Next I switched stores and decided to get her new dress robes, green, silver and gold. After what seemed like ages I was sending mail orders everywhere.  
  
Two days later all the presents arrived (to my room). I opened the laptop and red the foolproof instructions that came with it. It took me a while to get it, but I was finally able to turn the dam thing on. I also learned how to use WizIM (again through foolproof instructions).I clumsily gift wrapped the other laptop, and on the card I wrote my new Wiz e-mail.  
  
That day I didn't do much, hoping she would be would be as interested in me in the WizIM thingy, and guess what she WAS! And hour and a half after sending it, she was online. And what a great name she had. Fire Angel, it fitted her perfectly.  
  
*`*`*` Chat*`*`*`*  
  
*~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* Romeo?  
  
RoMeO  
  
The one and only my dearest angel *~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* Who the hell are you and what are you on?  
  
RoMeO Excuse me?  
  
*~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* Well incase you haven't noticed you just sent me a . Laptop and you are calling me (and I quote) 'my dearest angel'  
  
RoMeO  
  
I did say that, but I still don't understand your previous question love.  
  
*~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* Are you on drugs?  
  
RoMeO  
  
Drugs?  
  
*~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* Are you muggle?  
  
RoMeO No.  
  
*~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* Are you now confused?  
  
RoMeO Very much so.  
  
*~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* Same here. so who are you?  
  
RoMeO  
  
I am Romeo.  
  
*~*~*Fire Angel*~*~* I mean really. Your true name.  
  
RoMeO  
  
Too personal love, can't answer that just now.  
  
After that she didn't ask who I was anymore, she did ask why I wouldn't tell her, but I didn't give her the answer she expected. But things turned out to be good. We talked until three a.m (breaks in between of course), and the rest of the days weren't much different. She would always thank me for the gifts and said that they were too much. I always gave her the same answer.'you just wait until tomorrow'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
its midnight don't critisice.. Btw I have the full story in my head cos I lost the papers. lol. all I have 2 do is write it now. plz b patient.  
  
Click! | | | | | | V 


	4. the 12th day of xmas

Hey pplz sowy for not updatin in a ong time... but its kinda like a happy story and im not all that happy.... so neways ill try my best

OH YEA IM IN SERIOUS NEED OF A BETTA

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Christmas was closer by the day (duh!) and i was nervous as hell. I could see potter trying to flirt with Ginny, but she would always brush him off, I was so happy.

It took me a while to convince my father that i wasn't going home for Christmas. I don't really know why he was surprised since i almost never went home, i would stay at the Leaky Cauldron until break was over.

On the day before Christmas I sent her a note. 

_Meet me by the beach tree by the lake at exactly midnight._

_ Love Romeo._

I passes around my room until ten pm. I had house elves bring my food up to my room (another of my privileges). At ten I changed picked up the yellow and white rose I had on my bedside table and walked out of my room towards the beach tree. i waited in the shadows until it was midnight. Five minutes before midnight Ginny showed up and sat on the stone bench by the tree.

She looked gorgeous under the moon light. She was wearing a black skirt and a black tank top. Her hair was up on a pony tail. i looked down and saw that she was wearing the platform Mary Jane's I had given her. I walked behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. She tensed but then relaxed.

"Romeo?"

"Yes?"

"Ok"

I could feel her blush...it made me smile. Without uncovering her eyes I leaned in and kissed her, surprisingly enough she kissed me back.

"I love you" I whispered before opening my eyes. When I did I didn't like what I saw. Ginny was red with anger, tears of pain and anger forming in her eyes, those exact feelings showed in her eyes.

"How could I be so stupid?"- she asked not bothering to hide the tears, that were now beginning to fall. 

"Excuse me?"

"How could some one love me...right? Well to bad Malfoy' -she said my name as it was the worst thing you could say to someone-"I will not be a part of your sick, twisted games anymore!" -she yelled taking of the Mary Jane's and throwing them at me, then running off towards the castle, and all I did was stare.

The next day when I woke up I saw every present I had given her in my room, and a small note on my bed. 

_I will pay for the candy soon... and yes I CAN pay for it._

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

hope u liked it review!!!


	5. y cant she understand?

ok bk... lets get to work...

When i read that simple note my world came crushing down. She hated me, she thought i was using her. I couldnt ask her not to believe that after the way I had treated her since I met her. Merlin if I had only known that i was going to love her so much.

I stood up and shoved all the presents into my closet. I knew that there really wasn't a point if i sent it back. After that I took a long hot shower, got dress and walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. More snow started to fall on my way there. I had reached the Pitch finally, and I headed towards the very center of it, I dont really know why but i loved taht spot. As I reached it I sawa ginny sitting there. Didnt know wherether to leave and go somewhere else or talk to her. I rembered the way her lips felt against mine, what would i had given to feel them again. But her voice brought me back from my train of thoughts.

-"What are you doing here?"- when she noticed i wasn't answering she said-" Right, never talk to a filthy Weasly... don't worry I wont bother you"

She tryed to stand up, but aparently her leg wasnt responding, she laughed softly everytime she tried. But whenever she looked at me disgut filled her eyes. Soflty I helped her up, she froze like the night before when I covered her eyes. Her leg still wasn't working, so i held her around her waist.

-"Are you ok?"- I asked looking into her eyes, trying to find anything that wasn't hatred or disgust

-"Get your hands off of me Malfoy"

-"I don't want you to fall"

-"Why not? Why miss the chance to laugh at a poor Weasley"- Teares welled up in her eyes as she tryed to fight me off.

-"Im not tryin to hurt you..."- but she cut me off.

-"Oh right, last night was you not tryin to hurt me"

-"No, last night was me tryin to kiss the woman I love"

-"I don't need you bullshit Malfoy"

-"Fuck Angel, I... LOVE... YOU"

-"Get your hands off of me"

Her leg came back, I noticed when she kicked me extremly hard on the shins.


	6. i love you

Im bk... thanx to baphomet

She left running and i was left there with the snow falling gently on my like small feathers from angels. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Why did I love her so much? What had she done to me?

Then I realized. She was different she was pure she was the woman I had always looked for and could never find in the filthy rooms of Slytherin. Whatever made me think I could find her there? If I had treated her like she deserved all this years, maybe she wouldn't hate me.

I had an idea, I didn't know if it was going to work but I had to give it a try. I ran to Snape's office and stole a flask of newly made truth potion (A/N: I forgot the name of it), then I ran to my room and I owled Ginny, asking her to meet me at the astronomy tower at sunset.

I waited for a while at the tower, and just when I was about to leave she showed up.

-I only came so you stop bothering me- she glared at me- What is it that you want?

-I have truth potion in my power and I want to drink it in front of you so you that everything I say it's true and not some sort of sick little game.- I showed her the flask.

-I could be colored water for all I know.

-What do I have to do to make you believe me?

-Let me try it

-You gotta be kidding me!

-No, I'm not. It's the only way I'll believe you. I know its risky but what the heck.

-I'm not letting you drink it.

-I knew it was just colored water. Don't waste my time Malfoy.

-Its not. Fine just drink a bit, its strong- I said handing her the little bottle. She sipped.

-Now ask me something.

-No

-Then I'll leave.

-What do you think of your brother?- I was expecting a sweet answer, not what she said.

-Even though I love him he's my least favorite sibling. I'm fed up with his "I got to help the-boy-who-wont-die save the world"-she covered her mouth.- Oops.

-Wow

-Shut up Malfoy.

-Here- I said the counter spell and she was free from the potion's effect.

-Now you take it.

-Ok, but first. Why are you acting so weird?

-I am not.

-Fine- I sipped a bit of the potion and waited for her to ask me something.

-So?

-So what?

-You said you had something to tell me.

-I love you. It hurts when I think of you because I know I cant have you. Not after what I have put you through- I looked away- After you left the pitch today I realized that I truly love you and its not just words coming out of my mouth. It's hard for me to admit to it. I've never felt this way before and it makes it so much harder because it's you. Some one I'm supposed to hate not love. Hell I'm not supposed to love anyone, but you broke that shield around me with just your existence.

-I don't know what to say.

-Don't say anything. I know you want to leave, so just save me the pain and leave.

-I'm not so sure about that now.

-What do you mean?

-Well … you said you loved me and well… for the past two years I've had a sort of crush on you… when I found out you were my secret Santa I freaked. I wanted it to be real, I wanted you to like me as much as I liked you, but I didn't think it could be real. I didn't want to get my hopes up…I …- but I didn't let her finish. I couldn't hold myself I had to kiss her and that's exactly what I did.

-I love you Angel- I said as our lips parted.

-I love you too.


End file.
